plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plant Food (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Plant Food (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Trick |ability = A Plant gets +1 /+1 then does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = The most important meal of the day.}} Plant Food is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability gives a selected plant +1 /+1 , then makes it do a bonus attack. Its closest zombie counterpart is Lurch for Lunch. Origins It is based on the game mechanic in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Trick *'Abilities:' A Plant gets +1 /+1 then does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The most important meal of the day. Strategies With While this trick only gives a small stat boost for its sun cost, the fact that it can make a plant do a bonus attack makes it more powerful. Using it with Re-Peat Moss can make it do two bonus attacks, which can be devastating if its strength is high. Party Thyme is also a useful plant to use with this trick, as you draw an extra card. As Chompzilla, playing it on or any plant in Venus Flytraplanet can allow it to attack once more in order to heal her again. While mostly ignored, the added stat boost is very considerable at times. Using it correctly allows certain plants to make quick work of zombies with the Armored trait, or maybe let your plant take one more hit from a certain zombie. Against There is not much that you are able to do. In retaliation, bouncing the boosted plant can work. Using Deadly zombies as well can eliminate the threat. However, the bonus attack is the unavoidable part unless the selected plant is targeting a Gravestone or shielded zombie. Additionally, playing Defensive End can increase its cost, which makes it less cost-effective. The best counter, however, is Bonus Track Buckethead, as his ability negates the bonus attack of this trick, turning it into a weak boost for a high price. However, if none of those options are available, the only ways to prevent damage to your hero is to either time your block meter so that you get a guaranteed block, or to have a zombie tanky enough to stand two attacks. Also, avoid using all your cards and having nothing to block the plants' attacks, especially those that can lead to your defeat. Gallery Plant Food stats.png|Plant Food's statistics Plant Food new card.png|Plant Food's card PlantFoodGrayedOutRareCard.png|Plant Food's grayed out card PlantFoodCardImage.png|Plant Food's card image PlantFoodMushroomRingleader.png|Plant Food being played (1) Plant Food on Repeater.jpeg|Plant Food being played (2) Earning Plant Food.png|The player earning Plant Food after completing the 8th step in Captain Combustible's Hero Quest GKAllyPack.PNG|Plant Food on the advertisement for the Grass Knuckles Ally Pack Old PlantFoodHDescription.png|Plant Food's statistics Plant Food silhouette.png|Plant Food's silhouette Plant Food silhouette .jpeg|Plant Food's silhouette Receiving Plant Food.png|The player receiving Plant Food from a Premium Pack PlantFoodUnlocked.png|The player receiving Plant Food from a Premium Pack Grass Knuckles Pack.png|Plant Food on the advertisement for the Grass Knuckles Ally Pack 3PlantFoodCardsinRedrawSelection.png|Three Plant Food cards in the mulligan screen along with one Berry Angry card Trivia *Its sound effect contains the toxicity sound effect from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *Despite the image of a leaf (not the L.E.A.F. symbol) on the Plant Food, it is not classified as a leafy trick. **The same goes for Embiggen.